extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
New Governments and Reforms
ET adds some new government types and Reforms (Dharma). Note: if you own Dharma, then Modern governments and the Principalty government will not appear because their effects will be replicated by some Reforms. E.g., with Dharma Fascist dictatorship does not exist, but Dictatorial Rule and Fascist Government reforms make you a de facto fascist dictatorship. For a list of countries with the New Governments, or with the Reforms which replace those new governments, see: https://extended-timeline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:New_Governments_and_Reforms New Governments Early Governments Barbarian Tribe A governmental form where the strongest often gets to be the king. After the king's death, the title is passed on to his children, if they can prove to be capable. Caliphate A caliphate is ruled by the Caliph, who is also the religious head of Islam. The Caliph holds absolute power over all his subjects and all muslims. Roman Empire The Roman Empire is ruled by the emperor, but he shares some of his power with the senate. The generals also have significant power due to their control over the Roman legions. Roman Republic The Roman republic is headed by two consuls, elected by the citizens and advised by a senate composed of appointed magistrates. Salic Monarchy A feudal governmental form where power is shared between the monarch and the nobles. According to the Salic law, on the death of the monarch the realm will be divided among his sons. Margraviate Margraviates of the Holy Roman Empire rule the borders and protect the inner regions from foreign invaders. Other Governments Principality A form of government very similar to feudal monarchy, but the monarch uses the title of prince or another title within the generic use of the term prince. Modern governments Parliamentary Non-Presidental Republic A political system which operates under a parliamentary system of government where the executive branch derives its legitimacy from and is accountable to the legislature. Parliamentary Presidental Republic A political system in which the president rules along with the prime minister and the Cabinet, with the latter two being responsible to the legislature of the State. Parliamentary Monarchy Though the monarch still officially is the head of state, the prime minister along with the Cabinet are responsible to the legislature of the State. Socialist State A single-party state, where all other parties are either outlawed or allowed to take only a limited and controlled participation in elections. The leading party enforces an economic system characterised by social ownership of the means of production and co-operative management of the economy. Socialist Republic Though nominally a multi-party state, non-socialist parties are often allowed to take only a limited participation in elections. The leading party enforces an economic system characterized by social ownership of the means of production and co-operative management of the economy. Fascist Dictatorship Dharma: Dictatorial Rule + Fascist Government A form of radical authoritarian nationalism where the leader embodies the state and claims total power. Fascists seek to unify their nation through a totalitarian state that promotes the mass mobilization of the national community. Military Dictatorship A form of government led by a committee of military leaders. Plutocratic Republic A governmental form where the nation is governed by elected representatives, whose main objective is economic growth. New Reforms Reforms are only available for Dharma owners. Early Reforms Foreign Cultures Cultural Tolerance The government will be more tolerant towards people of other cultures. Cultural Assimilation People of other cultures will be slowly assimilated into the culture of the ruling class. Stability Greater Stability The government will seek out people who plot against it in order to maintain stability in the country. Root Out Corruption Efforts are made to expose corruption when it rises to keep the government as uncorrupt as possible. Expansion State Management The government will be more effective at controlling the various states of the realm. Land Integration The government will be more effective at integrating newly conquered territories. Recruitment Cheap Armies The recruitment of new soldiers is done with as efficiently as possible without using too many resources. Quick Recruitment The government is prepared for sudden military conflicts and will be quickly able to field new troops when needed. Innovation Technology Funding Technological development will be held in high regard and will be well funded by the government. Idea Adoption The government will always be ready to adopt new ideas in order to keep up with the latest innovations. Infrastructure General Infrastructure Development efforts will mostly be spent towards improving the general infrastructure of the land. Important Buildings Development efforts will be concentrated towards the construction of important buildings. Vassal Management Vassal Taxes Vassals are required to provide as much economic support to the central government as they can. Vassal Levies Vassals are allowed to reqruit larger armies to help the central government during times of war. Advisors Multicultural Advisors The government will recruit the most able advisors regardless of their culture. Local Advisors The advisors will primarily be picked among local talents who share the culture with the ruling class. State Funding Stable States By providing proper funding to our states, the local governments will be able to better maintain the stability in their respective regions. Cheaper States Cutting some corners with state management can help save some resources for other matters. Military Leadership Generals The government will focus on training generals who are able to lead armies in the field. Military Advisors Military leaders will primarily be trained into military advisors. Modern Reforms Political parties (for Monarchies) Government Ideology (for Monarchies) Political Parties (for Republics) Government Ideology (for Republics) Head of State Reforms Head of State (for Monarchies) Head of State (for Republics) Elections Reforms Election cycles (for Republics) Very Frequent Elections To prevent any single politician from amassing too much power for himself, we should change our leadership very frequently. This prevents the ruling class from making selfish decisions or else they get voted out quickly. Balance of Power In a republic, it is important to find a balance where the rulers do not have too much power to declare themselves dictators, while also making sure they have enough power to make the changes that are necessary. A medium term length is a good compromise towards achieving this balance. Longer Terms (replaces vanilla's Consolidation of Power) It is hard for politicians to make significant changes during a short term. This would eventually cause our policies to stagnate and let other countries outpace us in development. With longer terms, our leader will be able to make the reforms necessary to keep our government up to date. Consolidation of Power The current terms for officials are too short to see through larger projects. This only feeds populism and leads to short-sighted policies. Let us reform our election system to allow for longer terms so that our elected officials have the power they need to conduct their office. Very Long Terms We believe in a strong leadership. Is is only natural to elect our leader for a very long mandate: this way our policies are stable and as a result our country makes more profits. Government Reform Decisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Reform Government (Tribe to Feudal Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian as the Technology Group ** Be a Tribe ** None of the following must be true: *** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform *** Has Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 40 ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change into a Monarchy ** Gain Feudal Monarchy government reform Category:Browse Category:Government